


Sayaka's Special Service

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral, Prostitution, blowjob, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: On the edge of giving in to despair, Sayaka finds the real reason her soul gem is located where it is. And boy, does she enjoy that revelation. She enjoys it even more than all of the men and boys she practices on.





	Sayaka's Special Service

  
I’d been so stupid. That was the central thought, pounding into my brain again and again as I staggered down the alley. I had thought I could be a heroine of law and justice, fighting evil and saving people. But I couldn’t. The world wouldn’t let me.  
  
Now I had no grief seeds, no strength left to hunt, _nothing_. Just my sword, slowly dragging behind me as I drunkenly walked down the dark alley. My bleary gaze swing from the dim walls down to my body. It wasn’t even my body, really. It was just a body. _I_ was that black, sullen gem sitting on the body’s lower stomach. Anything could happen to this hunk of meat, and it wouldn’t, shouldn’t affect me.  
  
I only noticed the two men when they grabbed me. I dully looked up at them. They were so much the image of a pair of crass thugs it was like they had been casted for the part. A cigarette dangled from the corner of each of their lips.  
  
“Well, well, well. What have we here?” The bigger, dumber looking one asked. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and had his thumbs hooked in his pants.  
  
“Looks like a girl,” the smaller, skinnier one said. He leered at me. I could feel his eyes running up and down my body. I was showing a lot of skin, wasn’t I?  
  
“No, no, my friend,” the first one said. “What we’ve got here is a _slut_. Ain’t that right, slut?”  
  
That was the first time I had ever been called that word. And it was a bad word, too. But I couldn’t bring myself to care. Slut, saint, what was the difference? Nobody else would care what I did.  
  
Apprently I was supposed to participate in the conversation. Big, bald and ugly frowned at me.  
  
“I said, ain’t that right, slut?” he repeated himself, in a louder tone.  
  
“You think she’s drugged?” The weasel asked. He was constantly glancing between me, his friend, and over my shoulder. Or at least, I thought he was constantly looking around. He was whenever I could bring myself to care enough to look up at the two of them.  
  
“So long as she’s got a pussy, I don’t care,” the first one said. In two large strides he was up against me, pressing his bulk against me. I could feel the heat from his body.  
  
I could feel more than that, really. His hands were all over me. I didn’t see a reason to struggle away from him, even as he pulled at my clothes. Why should I? Why should I care what happened to some meat? It wasn’t really _me_.  
  
“Oh yeah, she’s got a nice pussy,” the guy said, craning his head to look at his friend. “Ain’t no cunt like a teenager’s cunt.”  
  
“I’ll have to see for myself,” the other one said, appearing at the man’s shoulder like an emaciated shadow.  
  
A second set of hands descended on me. They pulled my cape back, and pulled my blue chest protector down. I let my head hang, staring at my exposed breasts. The two of them were complimenting each other on finding such a great rack, but so what? I had seen how easily those ‘fucking slutty knockers’ could get torn away in an instant by a witch. And how easily I could regrow them if I cared to.  
  
“So, who gets first go at her pussy?” the weasel asked. My head sank down and I saw that they both had their penises out. They were occasionally stroking them, whenever they weren’t disrobing or groping me.  
  
“Tell you what,” the big one said, his voice full of generosity, “remember that favor I owe you? She’s it. You can have first go at the cosplayer.” He stepped aside, waving a hand at me.  
  
“Thanks man. You really are a good pal.” The two of them shared a moment of friendship as they worked out how to fuck me. How to rape me.  
  
Fine. Whatever. Let them rape me. I couldn’t do a single goddamned thing to save people, so at least I could let a couple of unwashed thugs use me. It was all I was good for.  
  
I just swayed from side to side as the skinny one pulled my skirt up. Then he ripped off my panties, showing my crotch to both of them. They were both appreciative, using words to describe my special place that I knew I should be outraged over. But I wasn’t. I didn’t feel much of anything, really.  
  
I did feel something when the weasel pushed his penis into me. Lube or foreplay wasn’t on the menu, apparently, and he didn’t spend any time trying to get me wet. But it didn’t hurt. That was weird.  
  
What was even weirder was that it actually felt kind of good. Not very good. Even a hot shower felt a lot better. But I knew it shouldn’t be feeling good at all. After all, I was being raped. I should have been in pain. Instead, there was a dim but steadily growing sensation of pleasure inside me. It was coming from my lower stomach, like it was right behind my soul gem.  
  
I looked down, and saw his cock thrusting in and out of me. It was hard to believe that this was happening. Or that it was feeling better and better. He was picking the pace up, moving his hips faster and faster.  
  
“Hey man, this bitch is getting wet,” he cackled, turning to look at his friend. One of his bear like paws was on my breast, the other grabbing my butt.  
  
I realized I was feeling better than good. I was feeling _great_. Somehow, the man, the thug, the rapist thrusting into me was making the black clouds that had filled my mind blow away. And in their place, he was leaving something so much better.  
  
Better than anything I had ever felt. Better than hugging my parents or my mom, better than playing baseball, better than anything! Certainly tons better than what I had felt in the nights before now, fumbling in between my legs before giving up, never experiencing the pleasure I thought I was supposed to.  
  
It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Pure, indescribable pleasure washed over me, making me shake from my head to my toes. My mouth opened and even I didn’t know what I was about to say. And it didn’t matter, since the words died, strangled in my throat.  
  
I realized I was cumming. I was having my very first orgasm, ever, impaled on the penis of a rapist. And I had never felt so good in my life. I felt myself squeeze down, clenching around him, my body trying to get more of this pleasure.  
  
And then something new happened. The rapist, the lover, my _first_ lover did something. He swore, at me, at the world, in general. And from the tip of his penis, still buried inside me, something shot out.  
  
It was hot and thick and sticky and there was a lot of it. He filled me up in an instant, with what I realized was his cum. I could feel it splashing in me, covering my special, sacred place in his seed. Part of me, a very small part, couldn’t believe it. Was I not only going to lose my first time in an alleyway to a stranger who didn’t know me and who wouldn’t listen if I tried to stop him, but he was also going to impregnate me?  
  
The rest of my mind was busy with something far, far greater than that. The rest of me was rocking in an orgasm that made my first one look like a wet whistle. It was like pure energy was flowing through me, reinvigorating me and making me stronger than ever. I shook in the man’s grip, feeling my pussy tighten down around him He felt it too.  
  
“Holy shit, bro! You won’t believe how tight this slut can get!”  
  
He actually staggered back, pulling out of me even as I was still in the middle of my own orgasm.  
  
Right. First things first; there was no need to share this secret. Bringing my sword up, I hit both of them on the side of the head with the flat of my blade. They both dropped like rocks to the grimy alley floor. I knelt down and waved my hand over them, blue musical notes coming out of my glove. No need to give them brain damage, just send them to sleep for a bit.  
  
That done, I stood back up. As I did so, I realized something. It was a lot easier to see than it had been. There was some kind of light, and it seemed to be coming from me.  
  
I looked down at my soul gem in shock. It was a bright, bright blue. In fact, it was so bright that it was literally glowing. It was dimly illuminating the dark, dank alleyway I was in, and shining down on the unconscious forms of my two… okay, they were rapists, but I was also forced to think of them as my benefactors. I would never have discovered this or felt like this without them.  
  
And what else could I feel? I wondered, as I left the alley.  


**Two Months Later**

  
I was so lucky. Cock was so, so good. How had I ever gone without it? I tried to tell the businessman I was sucking off how happy I was, but there was a small problem. Okay, a medium-sized problem, really. His cock was buried down my throat. I couldn’t say a word!  
  
I did my best, though. I looked up at him, eyes wide and soulful as I gave him the best deep throat he had ever received. Of course, since his eyes were closed, he couldn’t see how thankful I was for the chance to service him. I didn’t let that stop me, though! After all, what kind of soldier of love and lust would I be if I gave up that easily? I also hummed ‘thank you’ as best I could, adding the vibrations to what he was feeling.  
  
And he was feeling quite a bit! I’d gotten a lot of compliments for my blowjob skills. The way I could use my tongue, my lips, my throat, my voice, my face, it all made quite the impact on the guys. One regular group of customers had even given me, as a joke, a statue, with the words ‘Miki Sayaka, Blowjob Queen of Mitakihara’ written on the base. The rest of it was a golden-colored dick, or, I supposed, a dildo. Whatever you called it, I had appreciated getting it. And I had said thank you in the best way I knew how.  
  
The world could do with more people thinking that blowjobs were an acceptable form of thanks, in my opinion. I always enjoyed having a cock in my mouth, and I had never yet met a guy who complained about it either. It was win/win really.  
  
It wasn’t that I could cum from giving blowjobs, not really. Sure, even a bit of tit play, from me or the lucky guy(s) would send me over the edge, quakin’ and shakin’. But just going up and down a nice thick dick all on it’s own? No way. That had been proven quite well that time I went to the glory hole. After three hours, I had sucked cock after cock, and hadn’t cum once. On the plus side, I had made a lot of guys feel really good, and I had taken enough cum on my face that I had been forced to feel my way out of the booth. I would normally have just wiped the cum off of my face and licked it off my hands, but I had already done that enough that I thought I would explode if I had just one more creamy lick.  
  
I still loved giving blowjobs out. I didn’t even need them to return the favor. Just the bone-deep satisfaction I got from feeling a dick sliding in and out of my mouth was enough. Knowing that I was making the world a better place, one blowjob at a time was its own reward.  
  
…  
  
Hah! No, that wasn’t why I did it. I gave out blowjobs because I was a slut who loved cocks and cum.  
  
Now anal? Oh, I _loved_ anal. Especially since there weren’t any problems with me cumming from it. And plenty of guys loved the chance to assfuck a teenage girl who loved feeling a dick up her ass. I had been bent over more tables, desks, couches, whatever than I could count. And the feeling of a thick rod slamming into my tight ass always felt so good.  
  
I would get so fucking wet from anal, some guys thought I was faking. But it was all real! I didn’t need to rub my clit or anything. Just the feeling of a dick inside me was enough, especially if they also wanted to spank me.  
  
And when all three happened? When I got to suck dick and get fucked in the cunt and ass at the same time? Boy oh boy, were those good days. I’d usually cum so much I spaced out, my body going on autopilot as I was caught up in orgasm after orgasm. Believe me, this was the way to live.  
  
Sure, technically, oral and anal were both wastes. Only cum pumped into my unprotected pussy was the trigger, not cum splattered on my skin or into my stomach or up my ass. Well, it could also land on my transformed soul gem. Either way it happened, on my soul gem or inside my pussy, the result was the same. My soul gem would get purified, the built-up grief and magical use getting washed away in an instant.  
  
In hindsight, I supposed I should have known this was my destiny. Why else would my soul gem be located on my lower belly, right in front of my womb? I was, quite literally, _made_ for having sex. It was wonderful. Sex felt so, so good, and I did it often enough that my soul gem was always shining a bright blue.  
  
The one flaw was the rest of my friends. Mami, Madoka, Kyouko… and Homura, I supposed. They couldn’t do what I could do, even though it seemed like they should. Homura, for instance. She had her soul gem on the back of her hand. If that wasn’t a sign she should give great handjobs nothing was.  
  
But she always acted like I was some kind of disgusting pervert when I suggested the idea to her. The one time she tried anything like it, fingering Madoka after both of them got _really_ drunk didn’t do anything. I kept on telling her to try it with a guy, or at least a girl who wasn’t a magical girl, but no dice.  
  
Kyouko was a bit more open to the idea. It was a pity her boobs were so tiny, since it was pretty obvious the location of her soul gem meant she should be giving out titjobs. The two of us had tried and tried, but she gave up after the third one with no change.  
  
Madoka hadn’t been willing to do that much. She had been willing to play with her chest while I closely watched her soul gem, but no dice. Nothing changed, besides her becoming a bit embarrassed around me.  
  
After that, I didn’t even try with Mami. Sure, her ringlets would mean she could probably give good hairjobs, but if she couldn’t experience the sheer, transcendent rush I did when my soul gem was sued, what was the point?  
  
I was still friends with them, of course. We’d go out hunting Witches and, I’m proud to say, I was usually the MVP in the fights. After all, I didn’t need to worry about conserving my magic. Who cared if I used half a dozen swords all bigger than a bus? I could just go and get fucked, and my gem would be as bright as a flashlight!  
  
Of course, that only worked when I was transformed as a magical girl. As just Sayaka Miki, I could take any amount of cocks and cum and it wouldn’t matter. But that really wasn’t a huge drawback. As a magical girl, my endurance and stamina was _way_ higher than a normal girl’s.  
  
And since so many business groups hired me on as entertainment, I needed that stamina. A normal girl wouldn’t be able to take an entire office full of dicks and still be ready for me, but I could. In fact, sometimes I thought I had visited almost every business in the city. Sure, sometimes it wasn’t for a after-work gangbang, where I would get cock after cock. Instead, sometimes I would be the Vice-President’s personals stress relief or something. I would crawl underneath his desk, undo his fly, and start sucking cock for the rest of the work day.  
  
I must have listened into two dozen meetings, the movers and shakers of the business world discussing stuff I didn’t understand. What I did understand was that there was always a cock in front of me, and I was getting paid to attend to it. Sometimes I was under a desk, and sometimes I was under a conference table. Either way, I would spend the entire meeting tending to the executive(s). I was pretty sure I had eaten out Madoka’s mom at one of those meetings, but it wasn’t something I wanted to bring up to either one of them.  
  
I was horny a lot of the time, really. I had invested in a dildo so I could fuck myself to sleep at nights. And during the school day, I usually spent my breaks blowing another student, or even a teacher! During those times, I had to be regular Sayaka Miki, instead of the badass and hugely sexy magical girl.  
  
Not that they complained. I treasured the look in their eyes as I sank down in front of them, face just inches away from their crotch. Usually by the time I got to my knees, their cock was already straining at the confines of their pants, waiting to be released into my tender care.  
  
And once the cock was revealed, I had two choices. One was stay on my knees and start giving him a blowjob. That had the advantage of letting him look down into my eyes, to see me staring back at him, obviously in love with his cock. And I wouldn’t be able to say anything, obviously, since my mouth was full. That was what I did when people were around and I needed to be relatively quick and quiet.  
  
But when we could get some privacy? Well then, I would whip out a condom and pull it on him. There was usually some whining about how they wanted to do me bareback. And I could understand! After all, cock felt so much better inside me when there wasn’t anything stopping me from getting the complete feeling.  
  
But I could only clean my soul gem with cum when I was transformed. And for whatever reason, cum inside my pussy when I transformed didn’t count, even though cum inside my pussy _after_ I transformed did. I tried to talk that dilemma over with Mami but she seemed to think it wasn’t an appropriate topic of conversation, for whatever reason.  
  
Anyway, once I had a condom on, I’d let the lucky guy screw my pussy to his heart content. Take me on all fours, bend me over a railing, fuck me against the wall, whatever he wanted. I could cum from any position. And several times over, usually. Sex really was stacked towards me. Not only did I get to cum multiple times from getting fucked, I got to clean my soul gem _and_ , immediately afterwards, I would be up and ready to go do the rest of my day. It was an amazing setup, really.  
  
And of course, it was even easier if I was just giving a blowjob. Unless half the class was in a circle around me, I could polish any cock presented to me and wrap them up inside five minutes. It was super easy and super fun. Of course, I didn’t do everything exactly as some of the more perverted boys would have liked.  
  
Sure, they never had any complaints about the blowjob itself. As well as they shouldn’t. I was sure I was the best cocksucker in the school, although I had to admit I had never really won a contest to prove that or anything. But I could still take a student to heaven with just a few simple tricks. The pervs were fine with that. Or if they weren’t, it was something they could solve. I got my head grabbed and facefucked by someone who wanted me to go faster almost every day. Heck, sometimes I intentionally went slow, just so they would do that. I had to find my fun somewhere, right?  
  
Anyway, the real disappointment (if you could call it that) came later. I didn’t shy away from their cum or anything. Heck, I’d wear it on my face if that’s what they wanted. But sometimes the student (and the soccer coach) wanted me to swallow their cum. And that was just something I wasn’t willing to do. Not because cum didn’t taste nice or anything. It did! But there was something else I could do with cum that was even better than letting it swallow in my stomach. Not that I could explain that to them, of course.  
  
Anyways, I did my best not to swallow at the end. Instead, I would try to get away with my mouth still full of cum. Or, if I thought there was a good chance nobody would see me, I would let the student or teacher cum on my face, and walk away with their sticky seed covering me, dripping down onto my school uniform.  
  
Once I was out of sight, I would transform, turning into the majorly sexy magical girl. Then I would either clean my face off with my hand or just spit the load of cum I was carrying into it. Alternatively, I would take the condom and push the cum in out, slathering it all over my soul gem. Either way, that would be enough to drive me to my knees in orgasm, ruining my panties if I was wearing them and forcing me to clap a hand over my mouth to stay quiet.  
  
Then as soon as I recovered, I was back on my feet and dashing back towards the guy I fucked. A bit of magic, and he wouldn’t remember a single thing. Consciously, at least. I noticed that I was getting strange glances from most of the mind-wiped guys I’d fucked, obviously trying to remember something that wasn’t coming.  
  
Sometimes I wondered what they would do if they ever did get their memories back somehow. Usually I wondered that when I was masturbating. My fingers or the toy would pound in and out of me as I imagined getting hatefucked by the dozens of students and teachers I had fucked at the school. The things they would do to me, to punish me for interfering with their memories… That would always get me through a masturbation session.  
  
I had a pretty vivid image of me getting locked in a box, for example. Getting my limbs locked in it, at least. The rest of my body would be sticking up from it, doggy style. I had been forced to bite down on my pillow to stop from screaming when I had masturbated thinking of that. The though of an endless line of guys, all waiting for their chance to fuck, spank and degrade me for what I had done was just so hot.  
  
Especially spank me. I’d been spanked a couple of times before, but I was still willing to explore just how it made me feel. I mean, it could feel pretty good, especially that one time when those two brothers were filling my ass and my pussy and one of them started spanking me. They both had a lot to say about the way I tightened down around them, all of it good.  
  
But I was still curious about how a spanking session would feel, without me getting fucked during it. That hadn’t happened yet. So far, it had just been a few swats while I was taken doggy style or something like that. I had an idea that getting my ass tanned could make me feel really hot and ready to trot, even without a dick or something inside my pussy.  
  
I just wasn’t sure who to talk to though. I’d need somebody who could overcome a meguca’s innate pain resistance, and was willing to actually spank me and not chicken out like the one guy I had tried. You’d think a jock would be more willing to lay hands on somebody but he’d practically left a dust trail running away when I asked him to punish my naughty ass. Maybe I should have given him a blowjob first. Heck, maybe I should have done more beyond walk right up to him, turn around and pull up my school skirt, showing that my taste in underwear was none of the above.  
  
Oh well, we all make mistakes. And it hadn’t been all bad. I’d gotten a few sessions of masturbation out of it. Mostly revolving around his teammates punishing me for mentally scarring the poor innocent flower. Tying me down, making me apologize first with my mouth and then with my body, and some other fun ideas.  
  
Okay, sure, it was basically the same fantasy I had of the male student body and me, but so what? Masturbation was _fun_ and I wanted to use fantasies that could help me get off while doing it. That was why I daydreamed about getting gangbanged by muscled studs and not having a snack with my friends. Different dreams for different times.  
  
Though I didn’t masturbate as much as I fucked. There were always so many guys around who were ready to have fun with me, after all. Like this businessman, for instance. I didn’t know his name, where he worked, what he was like, none of that. All I knew were two things.  
  
The first was that he was married. I could tell that by the wedding ring on his finger and the way he kept on calling me Naomi. The second was that he was willing to pick up a cosplay prostitute for a blowjob. Or at least that he didn’t say no when a cosplay prostitute walked up to him, rubbed his crotch and asked if he would like to have a good time.  
  
I wasn’t actually cosplaying, but it was easier to just let people think that. After all, my meguca uniform, minus the skirt, the cape and a few buttons on my torso wasn’t exactly normal wear. And a good thing too! I enjoyed standing out, though there were limits. The one time I tried to change my cavalry boots into high heels, I kept on tripping over my own feet so often I just went home to sulk. Beyond that, it went pretty good.  
  
It always turned guys on to see that I wasn’t wearing underwear. Sometimes they insisted on checking, as if that was something I could hide when my top was pulled down or my skirt was pulled up. But I didn’t mind too much. It was fun to feel stranger’s groping me, their hands sliding around my breasts or pussy. That was why I took the train so often. Not really going anywhere, but just hoping that there would someone that decided a girl wearing skimpy clothing was asking for it. And I was!  
  
I had never actually had sex on a train car, yet, at least. But there had been at least half a dozen gropings. Like the time I was facing the window, and saw Hitomi in the crowd as the train pulled into the station. She didn’t see me, or that I was jerking off the guy who had a hand in my skirt, fingering my bare cunt.  
  
Honestly, I wasn’t sure how she had missed me. My shirt was still on and pulled down, but I was still pressed up against the train window, and it had to be obvious what was happening to me. I knew some other people on the platform had seen me, but even though Hitomi hadn’t been using her phone, she didn’t react, even as I came around the faceless stranger’s fingers.  
  
After that, I had just had to get the guy, who I never saw a bit of, to cum. And that was pretty easy. Guys enjoyed getting jacked off by a hot teenager, who knew? As soon as I could feel him throbbing in my grasp, I executed Sayaka’s Miki’s Super Special Secret Move.  
  
I grabbed his cock and tucked it underneath my clothes. I could feel his hot, hard rod rubbing against my skin as I moved my hand up and down. And a few seconds later he was cumming. I tried not to make too much sound as I felt his boiling hot cum shoot out from his cock and splatter against my skin. I could feel jet after jet landing on me, spreading around underneath my clothes and sticking to me.  
  
Looking down, I could see the white portion of my clothes turning slightly translucent as the stranger’s cum soaked into them. That had been enough to get me wet all over again. I felt a droplet of arousal run down the inside of my thigh as the man’s cum covered my left hip. His cock slipped out of my hand as he buckled back up. He didn’t even say thank you or anything, and just stayed silent for the rest of the train ride. Oh well, Sayaka’s Miki’s Super Special Secret Move had still been a success.  
  
I’d gotten off at the next stop. I lingered in the train station for a while, but nobody seemed to realize that I wasn’t _just_ dressed skimpily, but that my clothes were also soaked in cum. What did a girl have to do to get some attention, huh? Eventually, I wandered off and started looking for somebody new to cheer up. And it hadn’t taken long. Maybe two hundred meters from the train station, a former client had recognized me and called me over.  
  
We had passed the time getting to know each other, as much as we could at least. It was a bit difficult to exchange life stories when my brain was melting from his cock in my pussy, after all. But I had still felt a deep, meaningful connection over our shared love of me getting fucked hard.  
  
Actually, I did learn one useful thing. He had recognized me from my meguca outfit, even across a crowded street. That was something to keep in mind for later. Plus the way he had phrased it made me feel trashily warm inside. It wasn’t every girl who got told “I recognized your sweet ass from the way you made that miniskirt shake” after all.  
  
Wearing my white and blue outfit around got me lots of attention, although my general reputation was starting to get me even more. And my reputation wasn’t just that I gave out great sex. It was that I would take care of almost anybody. Mitakihara didn’t have a large homeless population, but there were some. And I was willing to let them use me just like I would let a millionaire fuck me. Well, there were some differences. I didn’t charge the homeless guys a single yen, while the rich dudes had to shell out to get me to play. And they did.  
  
I was thinking I might have to raise my rates soon. There was just no way I could handle everyone who wanted a piece of me, especially if they weren’t willing to share. Honestly, I’d prefer it if the guys could get a little less weirded out about exposing their dicks around each other and just double or triple team me. It wasn’t as if I was doing this for the money. I was doing it for the cocks, cum and orgasms.  
  
And, admittedly, I was helping people. Well, helping men at least. But I was doing an important public service, draining their balls so they wouldn’t harass other women. Really, I should be getting thanked for my efforts.  
  
I smiled to myself as I tended the businessman’s cock. He noticed my grin as I sank down his rod. Which was kind of impressive, since he had a hand on my forehead, guiding me up and down in addition to his cock distorting my mouth.  
  
“Shouldn’t I be the one smiling?” he asked wryly, ruffling my hair before pressing me down a bit further.  
  
I moaned in agreement as I took him to the hilt. I could feel his cock leaving my mouth and entering my throat. It was a good feeling, leaving me stuffed with cock. I could still breathe around it but there was still a super nice rush as I felt him fill my throat.  
  
I wondered if he would have the stamina to get it up for a second round with my… honestly, pussy, ass, or tits would all work. And if he would have the money, though that was a lesser concern. Doing this sort of thing was a labor of love, not of profit.  
  
Like with the bums. Their lives were hard enough I couldn’t bring myself to charge money for making their day a bit brighter. Hell, I even paid for them to go use the public baths first. And then once they were nice and clean, they could use me to their heart’s content.  
  
It was funny, but they were a lot more grateful and a lot more vanilla than the rich guys I had. Just a go at my cunt, heck, sometimes just a go at my mouth, and they practically fell over themselves thanking me.  
  
Whereas some of the businessmen? Oh boy, let me tell you about _assholes_. You’d think that a warm, wet, tight pussy would be good enough, but no. One guy (who I had made a point of avoiding afterwards) put on a display that would have shamed Madoka’s baby brother when I missed a few hairs shaving my pussy. Seriously, shaved or trimmed, did it matter that much? My pussy was still a delight to have wrapped around a guy’s cock either way.  
  
I mentally shook my head at the ingratitude of some people. I couldn’t actually shake my head because, you know, I was anchored on a cock. Guys took a dim view of me moving my head around too much when I still had their rod in between my teeth. And it was always a shame if a blowjob would end before I got my tasty treat.  
  
It was kind of frustrating. Right now, I was using both my hands to give this guy a blowjob. And, obviously, that meant I couldn’t masturbate. If I clenched my thighs together _really tightly_ , I could just get a bit of pressure against my clit. But it was barely more than the stroke of a feather, and it got pretty uncomfortable pretty quickly to do so. So instead, I just had to sit and stew in my own juices, almost literally. I could feel my arousal running out of my pussy and either getting smeared on the inside of my thighs or dropping down to the ground underneath me.  
  
And inside me, there was this boiling cloud of lust, that was sending sharp, jagged spikes through me, telling me to relieve myself and fill my pussy up with either a dick or my fingers. Just the thought of that send another drop of liquid out of me and down to the ground.  
  
It was a pity it was dark right now. Otherwise I could have directed his attention to the puddle of arousal forming on the ground in between my legs. A lot of guys _loved_ seeing how turned on I could get from something as simple as giving them a blowjob or jacking them off.  
  
Sometimes they would even try to make me clean it up. And for some odd reason, I couldn’t use my hands. If the surface was clean enough, I’d even do it, kneeling like a dog and tasting my own honey as I lapped at it. That usually had quite the effect on the guys, especially if they hadn’t cum yet. At least twice, I’d been licking up my own arousal, and felt a pair of firm hands on my hips and a thick cock at my lower lips.  
  
I didn’t think this guy had that in him, though. While he occasionally displayed the kind of firmness of desire I associated with the guys who liked to degrade me, it was only in flashes. The rest of the time, I was pretty sure I could have him wrapped around my finger with just a few easy moves. Like the one I was doing with my tongue right now.  
  
As I gave the guy a blowjob, I remembered I had forgotten to do something. That was embarrassing, really. Even when I was doing something I loved, I could still forget to dot all my i’s and cross all my t’s. Ms. Saotome would be ashamed of me. For that and no other reason, of course. Still, at least I had a chance to make up for my mistake.  
  
Popping my head off the businessman’s cock, I brought my hand up to stroke it. I rubbed it against my face, doing the best I could to make up for the loss of sensation on his part. Meeting his gaze with the one eye not covered by his cock, I asked a very important question.  
  
“Is there… anything… you’d like me… to say?” My breath was coming in pants, and my voice was a bit rough from having a cock down my throat. But I had been assured time and time again that that sort of thing sounded so hot.  
  
“I um… well,” the man stuttered and stammered. While he was thinking things over, I put the head of his cock in my mouth, gently sucking on it as his brain rebooted. “Will it cost more?”  
  
“Nah,” I said, smiling. “Talk’s free. What do you want? Teaching your disobedient daughter a lesson?” I paused to run my tongue from head to base. “The office lady working on a project with you?” Another lick. “Or do you just want to listen to a teenage whore,” lick, “talk about how much she needs cock,” another lick, and a tremor throughout his body, “and how grateful she is to you,” this time I kissed the slit, “for giving her a chance to get a hot load of your sticky cum?”  
  
His face was screwed up as he looked down at me. I smirked as I looked back up, before returning to his rod. Since I didn’t have to talk, I could go back to giving an actual blowjob, instead of this foreplay stuff of licks and kisses.  
  
“God, how do you know exactly what to say?” He said in a wondering tone of voice.  
  
“A lady never tells,” I said. My words came out in a hurry, since I wanted to get back on the cock as soon as possible. He didn’t seem to mind my slightly slurred enunciation.  
  
“Maybe, maybe could you make your voice a bit, I don’t know, fuller? Deeper?” He sounded uncertain, like he wasn’t sure if he should be asking this. “And could you call me Yu-kun?” I nodded, as much as I could around his dick. He seemed to think that he needed to explain himself. “It’s my wife, you know? I could never dream of asking her to do this, but…” he fumbled with his pocket, pulling out his wallet.  
  
“See? Doesn’t she have just the most amazing face?” I looked at the photo he had pulled out as I bobbed along his dick.  
  
My position, and the bad lighting, meant I couldn’t really get a good look at the picture. But from what I saw, she looked pretty enough. And happy, leaning on the shoulder of Yusomethingsomething and laughing. It was pretty sweet, really.  
  
“Anyway, there’s no way I could ask my angel to do something like, well,” he cast about for a way to say that it was okay for a teenage slut to suck his cock but not his wife. “This. But I’ve always thought those lips would just look so amazing, you know,” he waved at either me or his dick again. “So if you could just pretend to be her, I would really be very grateful.” He concluded by pulling some bills out of his wallet.  
  
“Nah, nah,” I said waving my hands. “No charge for this. Keep the money.” I bobbed my head up and down a few times, trying to get into the proper headspace to imitate his wife.  
  
“Oh Yu-kun,” I said, pitching my voice a couple of degrees lower, “you’re so big tonight.” I knew I probably sounded ridiculous, but oh well. I wasn’t in this because I was an expert in amateur theatrics. “Was it because I,” I popped my mouth back on his cock while I tried to think of whatever kinky thing married couples would do. “Because I was wearing a naked apron while cooking dinner?”  
  
That did it. He groaned, the sound seeming to cum from the bottom of his soul. Encouraged, I continued in that vein.  
  
“It’s just that all my clothes were dirty,” I gave him another few sucks, feeling him shake in my mouth, “so I had to spend all day naked, waiting for you to come home, Yu-kun.” Internally, I smirked. He was getting quite the look on his face as I played with him. It was so exciting.  
  
It was a bit tricky, finding the proper balance between talking and sucking. But I managed to do a pretty good job, alternating deepthroating him and describing how ‘Naomi’ had been waiting all day for him to come home, dreaming of what they would do with each other once he stepped through the front door.  
  
“And I was wondering if you’d like me to wake up in a new way,” I said, waggling my eyebrows before I went down on him, feeling his fill my mouth and stretch my throat.  
  
It was kind of funny. Pretty much as soon as I started playing his wife, his hands had snapped to his sides and hadn’t moved since. They had clenched into fists as I continued, giving him a better blowjob than he had ever gotten.  
  
“I’ve felt how hard you get when you’re waking up,” I ran my tongue over his head, “and I want to be a good wife who takes care of you.” I popped back on his dick, feeling the taste of his precum on my tongue. “So you don’t mind if I give you a blowjob before you get out of bed, do you?” The last words was muffled as I pushed myself back down on him.  
  
That did it. I felt his dick pulse in my mouth, and his hands beat at his sides. I silently urged him on, ready for my tasty treat.  
  
“Oh fuck, fuck, Naomi, I’m cumming!”  
  
That was my cue to shove my face as far down his cock as I could. I could feel his dick sliding into my throat, as it pulsed and trembled. There was a thrill of excitement in me as I waited for him to cum, to give me another sticky treat.  
  
Apparently he and his wife had a good if unimaginative sex life. He certainly didn’t cum like a man who hadn’t gotten off in a while. While his load was filling, it wasn’t the firehose I sometimes got from guys who had been backed up. Just four or five squirts and that was all.  
  
It was still enough to make my stomach feel nice and full. I wished he had cum into my mouth so I could taste it, but oh well. Cum in my belly was still nice. In fact, about half of what I ate was cum. Guys would even buy me food, have me blow them and then, right before they orgasmed, they would pull out and cum on the food, and then I would eat it. Everything’s a fetish to somebody, I guess.  
  
Before he could withdraw his cock, I did my best to lick it clean. Not only was that just good service, I also got to taste a bit of his cum. He obviously ate a lot of fruit, since his cum wasn’t nearly as bitter as some of the semen I had swallowed. Still, it was little more than a brief taste before he pulled out and started zipping himself back up.  
  
Licking my lips, I stood up and smiled at him. He smiled back, although there was some nervous guilt on his face. He reached out to shake my hand, and I took it, taking care not to show that I was a lot stronger than he was.  
  
“That was, um, that was great. Thank you, Miss. If I ever need, um.” He chuckled nervously. “Well, see you later. Bye!”  
  
With that he turned around and marched off, practically running. I shook my head and smiled. Either he would need to calm down before he got home, or his wife would have to be a lot more adventurous than she seemed. Otherwise he would crack like an egg as soon as she glanced at him. Well, nothing I could do about that.  
  
I walked away from the businessman with a smile on my face and a spring in my step. It was always nice to know I was making the world a better place. And not just by removing the bad, like fighting witches. I was actively adding to the general happiness of the city’s population. And, I told myself, that was why I had become a magical girl in the first place, to make things better for people.  
  
Sure, letting strangers use my body wasn’t how most people would thing to do that, but hey, whatever works, right? The important thing was that I was making the world a better place, one (or two, or three) guy(s) at a time. I was sure I had made the day of that businessman. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if I saw him again. Maybe he’d even be willing to pay for something more exciting than just oral.  
  
I met a lot of guys like this. It was pretty rare for me to refuse anybody, unless they were doing something like holding a knife and licking it while trying to hire me. Just because that sort of thing wasn’t actually a threat to me didn’t mean I should have to put up with it. But for every no-go I had, there were at least two encounters that could put a smile on my face.  
  
For instance, there was this father/son duo. I had recognized the dad from an earlier encounter, where he had really shown off. I wasn’t expecting his son, who was even younger than me, to do the same; after all, what kind of kid could pick up a decently sized girl, bend her over and fuck her so that she was staring at the ground with her legs pressed against her head? But if I couldn’t enjoy myself with a shota cock, then I might as well just spend the night home.  
  
And as it turned out, I more than enjoyed the session. Daddy wanted me to turn his son into a man. I thought that the kid should still have several more years before that sort of thing was an issue, but oh well. He was still giving me some money, and it could be fun to be in a dominant position for once, teaching someone about how to give a woman pleasure.  
  
And I had. It was pretty fun, showing him all the various things a man and a woman could do together. I still smiled when I remembered the look on his face when his cock entered me for the first time. He hadn’t known that such pleasure could exist.  
  
That night had ended with father and son bonding over fucking an eager slut (yours truly). I had sent them off home well satisfied, and had probably given the kid a whole new set of interests he should keep hidden from his mom. Well, not my problem really.  
  
And then there was the time I’d been contacted for something a bit unusual. Some foreign group from America had come here for a ‘taste of Japan’ or whatever. And the tour guide (a regular client of mine) had known just how to cater to those tastes. He had called me up and asked if I would like to see just how much bigger Americans were than Asians, in _every_ respect.  
  
I had taken him up on that, and had practically skipped over to the hotel they were staying at. Leaving the hotel, I hadn’t shown quite as much joy.  
  
Yes, Americans had bigger dicks than, say, half of the Japanese guys I had fucked. But they weren’t a _lot_ bigger, which was disappointing. I had been looking forward to cocks that would split me in half, that would leave me drooling just from entering me.  
  
That wasn’t to say I hadn’t enjoyed myself, of course. I had cum lots, and my soul gem had shone so brightly I could have worn a blindfold and still seen its light. It just wasn’t the exotic experience I had been hoping for. Still, any night where I could cum hard enough to make me white out had to be a good night.  
  
I had the local market pretty well sewn up. But what about the rest of Japan, or even the larger world? I wouldn’t say no to getting to share my charms with everyone else out there, though there were obviously some logistical problems with that.  
  
Luckily, some guys I had met had the answer. Instead of going around to the house of everyone in the world and letting them have a taste of what I had to offer, I’d do the next best thing. JAV, Japanese Adult Video!  
  
I was going to be making my porn debut soon, in a high-quality gangbang. I was sure I was going to have more fun then I would know what to do with. Assuming the producers could meet my needs, of course. They had been a bit surprised when I said I wanted the movie to be eight hours long, and that I would be in every second of it. In fact, they had tried to dissuade me, saying that since they only had a day to film, it would have to be shorter so that I could sleep and recover and blah blah blah, a whole bunch of stuff that I, a puella magi, didn’t need to worry about.  
  
If they could provide enough guys to keep fucking me for eight hours straight, then I would be happy to _get_ fucked for eight hours straight. That should make for an awesome debut to the outside world. Sayaka Miki, the Tireless Girl. And with luck, that would let me live out the fantasies I currently couldn’t.  
  
Bondage, for one. The thought of getting tied up and forced into complete immobility was pretty intriguing, and I had enjoyed the couple of times handcuffs had been brought out. But nobody I had met so far was willing to pay for teenager sized bondage restraints and leather to use on me.  
  
Of course, the real prize in taking cocks for eight hours would be that I got to take cocks for eight hours. And since the guys would professional porn stars, they should the endurance to keep on going, to keep fucking me for a long time. I licked my lips as I imagined all the cum that would get pumped in and on me. I doubted anything I had ever done would even come close.  
  
I couldn’t wait.  
  
  
In another dimension, half a dozen images on Sayaka Miki floated on screens. They were watched by half a hundred red eyes. In ways no human could hear or understand, a conversation was ongoing.  
  
*The energy returns are as large as predicted. A far greater return than the previous model of magical girls and witches*  
  
*Agreed. The transformation from magical girl to bitch serves the universes needs much better than that of magical girl to witch*  
  
*The agent responsible for Mitakihara City must be singled out for future consultation for developing this theory*  
  
*Modification of all existing magical girls should begin immediately. How long will a global change take?*  
  
*It will take two years for a staggered implementation to be completed. It will also require expending reserves of energy to modify memories, costumes and soul gem placements. But no one should be aware of it*  
  
*Work shall start instantly*  
  
The eyes blinked out one by one. Though Sayaka would never know it, her actions would change the entire world of Puella Magi. She might even have been happy to learn about it.


End file.
